To Love a Weasley
by chocorod
Summary: Hermione Granger is at her wits end. How come all of the Weasleys are taking such an interest in her life, except for the one she really wants? A Hermione Fred story. Enjoy!
1. The Dare

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Characters and names belong to J K Rowling.

**Chapter 1**

**The Dare**

"For heaven's sake Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I think it's a crazy idea, and I'm not going to do it!" Hermione really enjoyed Ginny's company most of the time, but when she decided to be stubborn about something, there was no reasoning with her. Ginny had been trying, with little success, to talk Hermione into asking Ron out on a date.

"But Mione," she pleaded, Ron's never even kissed anyone yet, and he's already sixteen!"

"You say that like it's a near tragedy Ginn" Hermione chuckled. "Besides, she pointed out reasonably, that's not exactly _my_ fault."

"I'm not saying it _is_ your fault," said Ginny with a sigh. "I just thought you might want to help out one of your best friends."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I would not kiss my best friend just because he's never kissed anyone before," she sputtered furiously, glaring at Ginny.

Ginny laughed. "That's not what I meant" she said. "I was only hoping that it would help him break into the dating world."

Hermione shook her head resolutely. "I do not want to go on a date with Ron for any reason", she stated firmly.

Ginny decided to change tactics. She smiled mischievously at Hermione. "I dare you," she said.

"Huh?" Hermione blinked.

"I dare you to ask my brother out on a date," said Ginny triumphantly. "No Gryffindor would not accept a dare."

Hermione laughed, looking very much amused. "Really." she said with a grin.

Ginny gaped at her. "Yes, really," she insisted.

"Just watch me," Hermione answered smugly.

Ginny stared at her like she'd fallen from another planet.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Ginny, that's the silliest thing I've ever heard. People shouldn't do stupid things just because they're being dared to."

Ginny shook her head. "I can't believe you just called going out on a date with Ron stupid" she said, looking annoyed. "And I can't believe you're backing out of accepting a dare!"

"I wouldn't want to give Ron any false impressions of my feelings for him," Hermione snapped back. "And if you're so keen on taking crazy dares, then I dare you to find out what kind of a kisser Draco Malfoy is. First hand!"

Ginny froze. She looked at Hermione in horror.

Hermione chuckled. "See?" she said. "Now you understand what I mean!"

Ginny stood up and walked determinedly toward the dormitory door. Hermione looked after her aghast.

"No! Ginny! Come back! I was just kidding!"

Ginny marched on down the spiral staircase, without even looking back.

Hermione ran after her, alarmed. "Ginny", she called desperately, "I didn't mean it. I was just being sarcastic."

Ginny marched through the common room.

"_Ginny!" called Hermione frantically, "Don't go! Stop! I dare you not to!"_

Ginny climbed through the portrait hole and was gone.

Ron and Harry looked up from their chess game in the corner of the common room curiously. Hermione just shook her head at them wearily, and went back upstairs.

Ginny had been having a very frustrating day. That morning, in the Great Hall, an owl had dropped a bright pink letter on her head. It looked almost like a howler, but the color was wrong. She slit it open a tad nervously, and jumped as it exploded into a bunch of pink and white flowers that hovered in the air in front of her face. She stared at it in disbelief as the whole Gryffindor table watched in amazement. A seductive voice started speaking from the midst of the flowers. This in itself would not have been so bad if it hadn't been for the fact that the voice belonged to Fred Weasley, and was immediately recognized as so, by almost everyone within hearing distance. The letter was not as loud as a howler, so not everyone could hear what it was saying, but it was loud enough to draw attention, if a letter exploding into flowers wasn't enough of an attention grabber!

"Ginny baby!" crooned Fred's voice. "How do you like our latest product? It's called a 'flowler'! Tell everyone about it for us - will you? I'm sending you an order form to hang up in the common room. Thanks Ginny honey! You're the best!" The voice then got a little louder. "I love you!" The flowler ended with a loud smooching sound, and then burst into hundreds of little flower pedals that hovered and danced around her head.

Ginny was bombarded with questions. "What was that Ginny?" asked Colin Creevey excitedly. "I got a few shots of it with my camera! Do you want copies? Who was it from? Are you dating someone? That voice sounded so familiar!"

"Sounds to me like the Weasleys can't afford to date anyone, so they've taken to dating each other," drawled an amused voice from behind her.

Ron shot off his seat red in the face, but Harry pulled him back down. "Shut up Malfoy," Harry threatened softly, "or I'll make sure Fred and George send you one next!" Malfoy almost gagged on his toast as he turned quickly and walked away.

The comments continued all morning as Ginny walked through the corridors to classes, thoroughly irritated, with flower pedals floating around her head. They refused to go away no matter what spell she shot at them. They stayed with her all through transfiguration, all through History of Magic, and almost until lunchtime, when, much to Ginny's relief, they finally withered and fluttered to the ground.

She entered the Great Hall for lunch, and sat down next to Ron and Harry hoping for a respite from her very trying morning.

"Hi Ginny!" Ron greeted her. "I hear you broke up with Dean Thomas."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "About a month ago Ron."

"Well," said Ron innocently, "I hope this time you'll pick someone more ...er...umm..."

"I'm not really interested in what you think!" snapped Ginny, furiously. "It's none of your bloody business whom I decide to date. Do you hear me telling you whom to date?"

Ron looked at her sourly. "You don't notice me dating half the school either, do you?" he said disgustedly.

Ginny eyed him dangerously.

"As a matter of fact, you haven't seen me date anyone at all" he continued.

Ginny was about to start ranting, when the last statement sunk in. She pondered it quietly for a moment. "It's true" she thought to herself. "I don't think I've ever seen him have a date with anyone." She turned to Ron curiously.

"Are you gay, Ron?" she asked.

Ron turned crimson. "Shut up, Ginny!" he hissed, as a few people nearby perked up their ears . "No, I'm not gay!" Harry hid a smile with his hand. Ron glared at him.

"Ok, ok, just asking" she said with a grin.

Ron turned away and started shoveling food into his mouth furiously.

Ginny continued to reflect on this new revelation. "If he isn't gay" she thought to herself, "why doesn't he ever go out with girls. Maybe he's too shy to ask. Or maybe he fancies someone who he thinks won't go out with him. Yeah. That must be it. Who could Ron fancy...hmm... Hermione? Yeah! I'll bet it's Hermione. Well, maybe if I could get Hermione to ask _him_ out, then maybe they would get together. Or even if they would decide that it wouldn't work, then maybe he could get over her and move on to date other girls. Either way works for me. Then he would be busy enough with his own life to leave mine alone. I'll have to get Hermione to do this. It's a plan." she thought to herself with satisfaction.

Ginny finished eating quickly, and turned to Harry. "Where's Hermione?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" growled Ron, still miffed.

"In her room studying" answered Harry with a grin.

Ginny waved cheerfully, and walked off.

Obviously her conversation with Hermione had not gone at all as planned. Ginny hoped that her accepting this disgusting dare would make Hermione feel guilty enough to give in. She sighed as she headed towards the library. She needed a quiet place to think about this. This definitely called for a plan. She couldn't very well go over to Draco Malfoy and ask him to kiss her. She shuddered at the thought.

She turned into the library and grabbed any book at random off the shelf, so that Madame Pince wouldn't kick her out. She opened the book, and sat down in front of it. "Ok," she thought to herself. No. 1: "Be prepared for insults. If you lose your tempter, there's no way you'll succeed. He'll probably call you a whore, and say you need the money. Whatever. I can handle that. No. 2: Catch Malfoy alone. That's probably going to require some surveillance. He's almost always flanked by those two goons. Where would he be, that they wouldn't be? The library!" Ginny paused her thoughts for a moment and took a quick suspicious look around, as if expecting Malfoy to pop out from behind a book shelf any minute. She shook her head at herself, and continued with her thoughts. "No 3: Figure out a way to get him to kiss me. I'm going to have to _say_ something. There's no way that Malfoy would kiss someone who's not in Slytherin, without a very good reason. What to say", Ginny mused. "Well. I'm going to have to make him feel like there's something in it for him ... or maybe that there's something to lose if he refuses. Yeah. That sounds better. He has something to lose. I'll tell him that I was voted by some girls to rate his kissing abilities. If he refuses to kiss me, I'll threaten to tell everyone that he's a terrible kisser. After all, why else would he refuse?" Ginny giggled to herself. "Good plan," she thought.

"What are you so happy about Weasel?" drawled a familiar voice. "Found a spell on how to remove freckles?" Ginny looked up in shock. Draco Malfoy was sneering down at her.


	2. A White Lie

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Characters and names belong to J K Rowling.

**Chapter 2**

**A White Lie**

Hermione flung herself down on her bed, and thought back to that day that made her hope she wasn't waiting for nothing. She really had no intentions of ever dating Ron. Even if this other complication of being totally obsessed with Fred _wasn't_ in the way, which it was. Ron was like a brother to her. The thought that it was entirely possible that he wished otherwise, made her cringe. Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew Ginny. If Ginny was trying to set her up with Ron, she obviously thought that Ron liked her that way. But Hermione knew that if she ever dated Ron, her chances with Fred were over. The Weasleys were fiercely protective of each other, and she was pretty sure that Fred would never consider dating someone that had broken Ron's heart. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes letting the soothing memories wash over her like a balm.

It was during fifth year, and Hermione was rushing down the hall toward Gryffindor tower, when she heard a series of loud bangs up ahead. Knowing that Filch was on the constant prowl these days, with Professor Umbridge backing him up, she ducked into a secret passage, to avoid the commotion. She was hurrying along the dim passage when suddenly she slammed into someone. She lost her balance and fell flat on her face. Only she wasn't on the floor. She was looking into a pair of very familiar brown eyes.

"Fred," she breathed. She couldn't believe that of all people, she had managed to crash into the one person she had been constantly thinking about, and secretly staring at, for the past month. He was so boisterous, funny, cheerful, charming, and so ... so... _nice_. And he had the cutest smile. Nice hairline. And a great jaw. A mouth perfect for kissing.

"Uh...Hermione? Are you going to lay on top of me all day?" asked an amused Fred.

Hermione blushed as she came back to her senses. She was laying on top of Fred Weasley in a dark secret passage, and just _staring_ at him.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she hastily rolled off of him and got to her feet. Fred stood up, looking at her curiously.

"How did you know which twin I was?" he asked. Hermione shrugged and looked at the floor as she felt her face growing warm again. Fred put his finger under her chin, and lifted her face up to look into his. "Was it just a lucky guess?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head no. Fred lowered his head and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she whispered, as a burning sensation spread to her stomach.

"You're the only one in this school besides for Lee and our siblings, that can tell us apart," he whispered into her ear.

"Fred," hissed a voice from behind him. "Time to get out of here. Filch will be here soon."

"Come on!" Fred pulled Hermione along with him as he followed George out of the secret passage to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione opened her eyes now, and sighed. The weeks that followed that memory had been really nice. Fred had become much more of a friend to her. He stayed up late at night talking to her in the common room, winked at her when he passed her in the halls, and sometimes came to her for advice on some product that he and George were developing. Hermione was careful never to let on that she wished he were more than a friend, though her heart beat wildly, every time he came near her, and her stomach did funny flips whenever he passed by. She wanted things to go naturally. If Fred reciprocated her feelings, she wanted him to do so without any ideas from her. After all, they had all year. Didn't they? She would wait.

And then, three weeks later...

Hermione closed her eyes and let another memory washed over her.

Hermione sat in the common room, studying transfiguration. She felt her eyelids growing heavy, and decided to rest for a few minutes. She closed her eyes, and sank back into the cushions. Suddenly she felt a heavy weight pressing down on her. Her eyes flew open and she was once again looking into those warm chocolate eyes. Fred was laying on top of her.

"Fred." she whispered.

He smiled softly at her and lowered his face towards her cheek. Hermione waited until he was almost touching her, and then quickly turned her face and caught his kiss on her lips. Fred looked startled for a moment, but he didn't pull away. He looked at her, and caught the challenge in her eyes. He closed his eyes and kissed her gently. Hermione parted her lips, and ran her tongue along his teeth. He moaned, and deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Her hands ran through his hair as she pulled him closer kissing him as though she never wanted to let him go. After a long moment, he pulled back slowly, and opened his eyes. He looked at her, his breathing ragged.

"Hermione. What was that for?" he whispered.

"For my knowing your name of course," she answered innocently. Fred laughed.

"Really," he insisted.

Hermione smiled up at him softly and asked, "Fred, why are you laying on top of me?" Fred smiled sheepishly.

"I came to wake you up and send you to bed, but I tripped on your book, and fell." he said.

"Are you planning on staying on top of me all night?" she asked, amused.

Fred looked at her teasingly.

"Well, that depends on what you have in mind. I never mind a random snog, but I don't know if it's worth sleeping on the couch for. Now if you have something more ...stimulating in mind..." he trailed off suggestively, waggling his eyebrows jokingly.

Hermione didn't answer. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would say something like, "Yes, please shag me senseless" so she kept her mouth tightly closed.

Fred rolled off of her hastily, looking much alarmed. "I was joking Hermione," he said hastily, mistaking her controlled expression for anger. Hermione forced her face to relax, took a deep breath, and smiled.

"I know," she said softly.

There was an uncomfortable pause for a moment.

"What were you doing down here so late?" Hermione finally asked.

"I was looking for you." he admitted. His expression tightened, as he seemed to suddenly remember something. He turned to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione hugged him back, wondering what he was thinking. They sat like that, holding each other for a long moment. Then Fred pulled back and gave her one last long look.

"We can't. I have to leave. Good-by," he whispered, his voice sounding almost broken. He fled up the stairs to his room.

Hermione looked after him frozen. "We can't what," she wondered. There was something about the way he had said good bye, that sounded so ... permanent. And as she slowly climbed the stairs to her room, she felt an uncomfortable weight settle itself around her heart.

The next day the twins left Hogwarts for good, and she knew what he had been trying to tell her.

Hermione was brought back to reality by the sound of Lavender and Parvati giggling as they came into the room. She yawned, stretched and got out of bed.

"I really should see what Ginny is up to," she thought to herself. She went downstairs to the common room.

"Harry, can I borrow your cloak?" she asked.

"Sure Hermione. Why do you need it?"

Hermione didn't answer. She just looked at him pleadingly. Harry nodded slowly, and went to get his invisibility cloak

"If there's anything I can do to help you Hermione-" Harry broke off uncertainly. Hermione smiled at him reassuringly.

"Everything's fine," she said. "I just need to check up on Ginny," she mumbled out of the side of her mouth, so that Ron wouldn't hear her. Harry looked at her questioningly. Hermione sighed. "I'll tell you some other time," she whispered. Harry nodded his consent, and Hermione went off to make sure Ginny was ok.

Ginny stared at Draco as a million thoughts raced through her mind. "He's here alone. Now I don't have to catch him. He's already started insulting me. May as well not waste it! Merlin! This is not a good place! Maybe we could go somewhere. He wouldn't want to be seen kissing me, any more than I would want to be seen kissing him..."

"Weasley?" Draco's voice sounded uncertain. "Why are you staring at me? Is part of the spell to stare at a magnificent looking being before reciting the incantation?"

Ginny snorted. "Egotistical maniac," she mumbled to herself. "What spell?" she asked confusedly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "The one to remove those freckles of course."

Ginny rolled her eyes in perfect imitation of Malfoy.

"Normally I would not want to stare at your _magnificent looking being _at all, Malfoy" Ginny said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "However, I need to tell you something, and your _magnificent looking being_ happened to surprise me by showing up at an opportune moment."

Draco leaned against the nearest bookcase, and stood there with his arms crossed, waiting.

"You may want to sit down for this," said Ginny wryly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. Ginny shrugged and waited. Draco sighed and sat down in the chair across from her.

"What do you want Weasley?"

Ginny took a deep breath and plunged in.

"I've been voted by a group of girls to rate your kissing abilities," she stated blandly.

Draco stared at her in disbelief. "I knew you were poor, but I never expected a Gryffindor to take up whoring," he sneered.

Ginny clenched her fists under the table, and counted silently to ten.

"If the guy refuses to be rated, he gets an automatic P for Poor," she continued.

Draco raised another eyebrow at that.

"Well," Ginny said smugly, "any hot blooded male who refuses a no-strings-attached kiss, is obviously scared to be rated a bad kisser. Therefore, he probably _is_ a bad kisser."

Malfoy's face remained impassive, as he stared past her, deep in thought.

"These girls are all Gryffindor girls, I assume," he stated flatly.

Ginny thought quickly. "Actually, no. They're mostly all big-mouths though."

Draco groaned. "Fine," he said.

He stood up and walked away.

"Um, Malfoy," asked Ginny. "Where are you going?"

Draco spun around. "You honestly don't expect me to kiss you in the library," he snapped. He walked away, Ginny following uncertainly.

"I hope I'm not biting off more than I can chew," she thought darkly to herself.

Draco walked into a nearby deserted classroom. Ginny hesitated for a moment, and then followed him in. No sooner had she stepped foot into the classroom than she tripped on something and went flying into Draco. Draco stumbled and fell, banging his arm into a desk on the way down.

"Ow! What the ...Weasley, I thought we were just supposed to be _kissing_."

"Sorry," mumbled Ginny blushing to the roots of her hair. "I tripped over something in the doorway."

Draco looked back at the doorway in disbelief. "There _is_ nothing in the doorway, Weasley."

"There was," said Ginny stubbornly, as she climbed to her feet.

Draco stood up, still looking disgusted and brushed himself off. They both paused as they heard a muffled noise coming from the opposite corner of the room.

"Why didn't you just say so, if you had to bring along a witness, Weasly," asked Draco calmly.

Ginny looked horrified at the thought. "No witnesses," she said firmly. "NO."

"Then what was that noise?"

"How should I know, Malfoy," she snapped. I'm here with you."

"Whatever Weasel"

"Shut up Ferret"

"You're stalling Weasel" Draco sounded greatly amused.

"Of course I'm stalling," Ginny retorted. "Not everyone in this school is dying to kiss your _magnificent looking being_.

There was definitely a noise in the corner this time.

"**Whoever that is, get out**," shouted Draco angrily.

Ginny giggled. "Like that's going to work."

Draco glared at her. "You have a better idea?"

Ginny walked over to the other side of the classroom and started feeling around. She moved closer and closer to the wall. Suddenly someone whispered in a very low voice, "Ginny, it's me. Hermione. I'm just here to make sure he doesn't do anything other than kiss you. I've got my wand out. Ok?"

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. This was better than she thought. Now that Hermione was going to be an actual witness, she would _have_ to take her up on her dare. "I've got the culprit, she called cheerfully to Draco."

"Well, send him away," said Draco grumpily.

"I don't think so," said Ginny cheerfully. "I'm safer this way, in case you decide to get carried away."

"Don't flatter yourself, Weasel"

"Look who's talking."

"Huh?" Draco looked around in confusion. Ginny rolled her eyes.

She strode toward Malfoy, determined to get this over with so she could continue her assault on Hermione. Draco stared down at her, and they both shuddered.

"This is not going to work." said Draco flatly. They're going to have to send a Slytherin girl to rate me.

Ginny shrugged. "No can do."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Slytherin girls are too stuck up to be part of the group."

Draco sighed. He snaked his arms around Ginny, and pulled her closer.

Ginny tried to thing of how horrible he was. She did not want to enjoy this. Why did he have to be so good looking? He smelled of grass and wood. He must've been out flying recently. She wondered what it would be like to go flying with him. The wind whipping through their hair, her arms around his waste. "Ewwwww. This is Malfoy I'm thinking about! Stop thinking so much," she chided herself.

Malfoy paused, took a deep breath, and lowered his mouth to hers. A small jolt passed through her as their lips made contact. There was no doubt about it. He was a _very_ good kisser. That must be why she felt like she was floating. That must be why she felt like she was falling. She leaned into him for support, as her head spun. Slowly, reluctantly, they pulled apart, and stared at each other. "So, what do I rate?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure. I was too dizzy to tell. You'll have to try again," Ginny heard herself saying. Her eyes widened and she sprang back, suddenly coming to her senses.

Malfoy grinned at her looking very smug. Too smug.

"NB for Not Bad," said Ginny.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, and pulled her back into his arms.

"I guess we _will_ have to try again," he said, looking amused.

"What's so funny?" demanded Ginny.

"You obviously want me to kiss you again," he grinned.

"No I don't," said Ginny fiercly, struggling in his grip.

"I have a lot of experience with women, Weasley", drawled Malfoy, holding her struggling form easily. "You couldn't even support your own weight while I was kissing you, and you rated me Not Bad. Obviously, you just want me to try again."

Not giving her a chance to reply, he lowered his lips to hers again, and she sagged against him. Her fingers ran through his hair, and his lips left a trail of fire across her face and down to her neck. She shivered, and arched her back as he licked her neck - suddenly a flash of red light hit Malfoy. His arms sprang to his sides, as his body went rigid. He fell flat on his back. Ginny, who had been leaning on him, fell on top of him. She blinked, and shook her head to clear it.

"Ginny!" hissed a voice from across the room.

"Hermione" realized Ginny. She looked across the room unrepentantly. "Y'know, being that Malfoy is a useless jerk most of the time, you'll be glad to know that he's not a total waste of space. He's definitely good for something," giggled Ginny.

She looked down at Malfoy who was glaring daggers at her, and said sweetly, "I rate you OBC. That's Off the Bloody Chart, Malfoy."

She looked back across the room, and said, "You in the corner. I think you should leave before I let him up." She waited for the door to open and close, and then pointed her wand at Draco. "Finite incantatum."

She started to get up off of Malfoy, when suddenly he grabbed her, and flipped them over, so that she was laying on the floor beneath him. He leaned his face close to hers, and said angrily, "nobody here to save you now, Weasley".

Ginny looked at him in surprise.

"You don't honestly think my friend has gone further than one step out the door," she said calmly. She pushed him off of her as he contemplated this. "Besides," she said "_I_ didn't want her to hit you with that stupid spell." Her eyes twinkled. "I was quite enjoying myself, Malfoy. You really are off the bloody chart, though why I'm further inflating your massive ego is beyond me."

She dusted herself off and strode out the door, as Malfoy looked after her in surprise.

"Hermione?" called Ginny softly as they neared the Fat Lady's Portrait. Hermione pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak.

"So," said Ginny cautiously.

Hermione shook her head, but didn't speak.

Ginny grinned. "I couldn't help it," she admitted.

Hermione shook her head in disgust. "Ashwinder" she told the fat lady. The portrait swung open, and they climbed into the common room. Hermione handed Harry his cloak without comment, ignoring the question in his eyes. She marched upstairs to her dorm room. Ginny twisted her hands together nervously, and followed.

Hermione shut the door behind Ginny, and shot a few spells at it, to ensure privacy.

"What on earth is wrong with you, Ginny Weasley?" Hermione fairly shouted.

"Nothing," insisted Ginny. "And this is all your bloody fault, you know. You're the one who dared me to do it. And it's not my fault he's so distracting. I tried to think horrible things about him, really, I did. But when he got so close, I couldn't think at all. Let's see you do a better job."

Hermione grimaced. "No thanks."

"Now, I'm going to be really mad at you if you don't take me up on my dare, after I made such a fool of myself in front of Malfoy."

Hermione sighed, and flopped down on her bed. "Fine," she said reluctantly.

"Oooh! Let's go downstairs right now."

"Why?" asked Hermione innocently.

"So you can ask Ron out, you dimwit."

"Who says I'm asking Ron out," asked Hermione with a serene smile.

Ginny looked at her in disbelief. ""You just did."

"No I didn't."

"Hermione, quit playing games. You just said you'd take me up on my dare, and I dared you to ask Ron on a date."

"Actually, I believe your exact words were: 'I dare you to ask my brother out on a date.' I'll ask one of your brothers this summer."

"Hermione Granger, that's not playing fair," protested Ginny.

"Neither is daring me to ask someone out on a date."

"Why are you so opposed to going out with Ron?" demanded Ginny. "Do you fancy someone else?"

Hermione didn't answer, but her face gave her away.

"Who is it?" squealed Ginny. "Spill."

Hermione turned over and buried her face in her pillow. Ginny sat down on her bed and bounced up and down.

"C'mon, tell."

"No."

"Have you ever dated him?"

"No."

"So what's the difference if you go out one date with Ron first?"

No answer.

"I'm going to figure this out, you know."

Hermione emitted a groan.

Ginny grinned. She continued to bounce as she thought hard. "Is it someone in Gryffindor?" Hermione flipped back over and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Ravenclaw?"

Ginny watched Hermione's face carefully. Hemione didn't seem to be concerned that she might guess. She must be on the wrong track.

"No one at Hogwarts then."

Hermione looked startled. Ginny grinned.

"Which one of my brothers are you planning on asking out this summer," she asked lightly. Hermione's face froze. Ginny laughed in delight.

Hermione's brain started working overtime. "How can I keep Ginny from guessing," she thought frantically. She did not want Ginny's matchmaking services. "I'll have to pretend it's a different brother," she concluded to herself.

"Fine," she said in a resigned voice. "I'm going to ask Bill."


	3. Hermione's New Brother

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Characters and names belong to J K Rowling.

**Chapter 3**

**Hermione's New Brother**

"_Bill?" Ginny asked incredulously._

"What's wrong with Bill," asked Hermione defensively, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Bill is twenty-five, Hermione."

"And?"

"And you're sixteen."

"Ron is sixteen. I'm seventeen."

"But Hermione, that's still a seven year difference. Bill would never...," Ginny trailed off when she caught the pained look on Hermione's face.

"Well, I'll see what I can do," sighed Ginny.

Hermione's head shot up looking alarmed. And she wasn't acting this time. She _was_ alarmed. _Very_ alarmed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione sharply. "I don't want you to do anything about it."

"Why not?" asked Ginny looking genuinely perplexed. "How else will you ever stand a chance with a guy who's seven years your senior?"

"That's my business, Ginny. I don't want anyone to interfere. If something happens, fine. If not, well ... I'll wait till it does."

"But Hermione," protested Ginny, "what could be wrong with a gentle nudge in the right direction?"

"No, Ginny." answered Hermione firmly.

Ginny sighed and shrugged.

"Promise me you won't say anything about it to him," demanded Hermione.

"Only if you promise that the next time you see him you'll ask him out." Ginny answered.

"Fine."

They shook on it.

Hermione was up early the next morning. It was Saturday. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had gone to Quiddich practice. Hermione figured she'd get them some toast for breakfast. She went down to the Great Hall, grabbed a large pile of toast off the table, and headed outside. She strolled leisurely across the grounds, breathing in the fresh morning air. She walked toward the stands, and paused just short of them, to watch Harry pull off a spectacular dive, that made her dizzy. She smiled, and still watching, she continued walking, not really looking where she was going. All of the sudden, a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Better look where you're going, or you'll drop all that toast," said an amused voice.

Hermione looked up and gasped. What was Bill Weasley doing here!

Bill frowned down at her. "Is there something wrong Hermione? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Bill raised his eyebrows? "Why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something?" he asked.

Ginny flew down, and landed next to them, a wide grin on her face. She hugged Bill, and laughed.

"Thanks for coming Bill. Have you been watching?"

"Watching what?" interrupted Hermione, narrowing her eyes at Ginny.

Ginny looked at her innocently. "Quiddich practice of course."

"Ginny, get back up here!" yelled Harry.

"Oops. Gotta go. Catch you later. Don't forget. You promised."

Bill had been following their exchange. He looked at her.

"Promised what?" he asked.

Hermione groaned, sank into a seat and buried her face in her hands.

Bill chuckled and sat down next to her. "Come on. Tell."

Hermione sighed. She immerged from her hands, her face still red. "First promise not to repeat anything to _anyone_, especially Ginny."

Bill laughed. "Come on, Hermione. It can't be that bad. But I guess Ginny must have thought it was important if she asked me to come."

Hermione snorted. "I thought you came to watch her Quiddich practice."

"Come on, Hermione. You think I believed that? I thought Ginny wanted to talk something out. But I guess she figured _you_ needed to talk something out, huh?" He slung his arm over her shoulders and propped his feet up on the seat in front of them.

"Don't." hissed Hermione. "You'll have her thinking things."

Bill looked at her in confusion. Then his eyes widened. He removed his arm hastily.

"Whoa! What's going on, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. "You didn't promise," she said stubbornly.

Bill sighed. "I promise not to repeat anything you don't want me to," he said gently.

"Even if you think it's for the best," continued Hermione.

"Ok." agreed Bill

The silence stretched between them.

"Well?" prompted Bill

Hermione bit her lip nervously. "I don't know where to start," she admitted.

"Why don't you start with that promise you made to Ginny," suggested Bill.

"I promised Ginny that the next time I saw you, I would ask you out on a date," said Hermione bluntly.

Bill fought to keep his face neutral. But Hermione was pretty sure that if he didn't have such good control, he would be looking quite horrified right now.

She laughed softly. "I don't like you that way Bill."

His look of immense relief was immediate. Hermione laughed harder. Bill gave her a rueful grin.

"So why does Ginny want...," he trailed off.

Hermione sighed. "I'll start with Ron." Hermione told Bill everything that happened from the time Ginny approached her about asking Ron out, to the dare, Malfoy, and finally her having to take up the dare, and how she got out of it. Bill listened quietly, smiling now and then, scowling at Malfoy, and laughing at his sister's enthusiasm.

"Well," he said, his eyes twinkling, "which brother of mine _do_ you like?"

"Don't _you_ start now," Hermione groaned.

Bill laughed. "It's fine. You don't have to tell me." he said mischievously, "but aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Your promise to Ginny."

Hermione froze.

"But - but - I just told you everything," she sputtered.

"Is that what the promise was?" He looked at her with dancing eyes. "That you would tell me everything?"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. Bill just grinned at her.

"Well?"

Hermione could see she wouldn't get away with it, and it was obvious he had something up his sleeve.

"Will you go out with me?" she asked grumpily.

"With an invitation like that, who could refuse," he joked, looking amused. "When and where?"

Hermione stared at him. "You can't be serious. Bill, you're twenty-five years old. This is going to look very odd."

"Hey! You asked _me_ out on a date. It's not _my_ problem."

"Why are you doing this, Bill?"

"So I can pry more information out of you of course," he answered candidly.

Hermione sighed. "If you knew that one of your brothers dated a girl, while you and this girl liked each other, would you date her afterwards?"

Bill pondered the question for a moment. "I guess that would depend on how much I liked her." He paused. "Are you saying that Fred _knows_ you like him?"

Hermione shrugged miserably. Then her head shot up. "How did you know it was Fred?" she demanded.

Bill laughed. "I guessed, but you just confirmed it for me."

Hermione moaned again, buried her face in her arms. Bill ruffled her hair. "Come on, Hermione. I can keep a secret. Cheer up. I'll tell you what made me guess it was Fred."

Hermione looked up at him hopefully.

"He hasn't dated anyone since he left Hogwarts." said Bill, smiling down at her. "What happened between you two anyway?"

Hermione shrugged again, and muttered, "nothing much."

"So when are we going on that date again," asked Bill casually.

Hermione glared at him. _"Fine,_" she snapped.

"We became pretty good friends, a few weeks before he left school, and the night before he left ..." she broke off, the lump in her throat making it difficult to speak. She looked down at her hands. "He left the next day," she whispered.

Bill looked at her sympathetically.

"Have you seen him since?"

Hermione shook her head, still not meeting his eyes.

"Fred is not the type of guy to take advantage of a girl," he said softly. "If he," Bill paused not sure how to put it. "touched you," he finally continued, "he must like you."

"He didn't really do anything," she admitted with a sigh.

"So what happened the night before he left?"

He was going to kiss me on the cheek, but I moved my face," Hermione answered, red in the face.

Bill's mouth twitched, but he managed not to laugh. "On purpose?" he queried.

"Of course on purpose," she answered impatiently.

"Did he kiss you back?"

Hermione closed her eyes, and leaned back, remembering the feel of his lips on hers. "Yes," she whispered almost to herself. "He kissed me back." She touched her lips. Then she opened her eyes, and sighed. "That's the last time I've seen him. He's been avoiding me. He could have seen me loads of times over the summer. But every time I was around, he wasn't. So even though I keep hoping..." she trailed off, paused, and tried again. "I kind of know that I stole that kiss, and it makes it harder to hold on to."

Bill was quiet as he processed this information.

At that moment three broomsticks came whizzing up, and Ron, Harry, and Ginny, dismounted and joined them.

"Hey Ron, Harry" Bill greeted them as he shook their hands, and pounded them on their backs, as they all grabbed some toast. "Hey Ginny," he greeted her again. He kissed her on the cheek. "Great practice," he said casually, as he stood up to walk with them back to the castle.

Ginny eyed Bill and Hermione curiously. "So ... had a nice chat?" she asked.

Hermione smiled at Bill, and he smiled back at her.

"I think I'm going to adopt him." she told Ginny. "I don't have any brothers."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. Hermione leaned against Bill, and he slung his arm over her shoulders and squeezed. "Glad to have you as a sister," he said, winking at her. He turned slightly away from the group, leading Hermione towards the lake. "We'll be up soon," he called over his shoulder. "I just have something I need to discuss with my uh - 'sister'." Ginny gazed after them in astonishment. Bill and Hermione laughed quietly into their hands.

"Ok Hermione. What's the plan?" asked Bill, when they had managed to stop laughing. He stuck his hands back in his pockets.

"What plan?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"The plan of what each of us is going to tell Ginny when she asks what happened. Obviously, we're both going to have to say that you asked me out. The rest is up to you."

"If we say we're going out, Ginny will stop bothering me, but then Fred will think we're going out." Hermione mused. "If we say you declined and we've talked it out and decided that for now we would be "just friends", then Ginny will still want me to go out with Ron." Hermione threw up her hands in frustration. "It's a lose - lose situation," she complained.

Bill smiled. "I have a third option that you haven't thought of," he grinned. Hermione looked at him curiously. He threw his arm around her again. "We could really go out, and let them all rot." He smiled down at her innocently, as she gaped at him. He laughed. "_Joking_!" he said waving his hand in front of her face.

Hermione made a face at him. He laughed. "You wanted a brother," he said with a grin. "But really, I do have a good third option. We can tell Ginny that I accepted your invitation to go out on a date with you, and I can tell Fred and George that you and I are playing a joke on Ginny, and pretending we're dating, so that Ginny won't make you date someone else."

"Hmm," Hermione reflected. "It sound like it could work. Are we really going to have to go on a date?"

"It will definitely make the story more believable. Besides there's an added bonus to that. It will help Fred wake up."

Hermione looked up at Bill. "Bill?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you think he's avoiding me?" Hermione's voice was small and uncertain.

Bill sighed. "I honestly don't know, Hermione. But if you stop being so stubborn about my repeating anything, I can try to find out."

Hermione looked horrified at the thought. "I'll be mortified if you say anything to him! What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I wasn't going to tell _Fred_," he said. "I was thinking that maybe Charlie and I could get it out of him, by pestering him about why he hasn't been dating."

Hermione thought this over to herself. "Ok," she said slowly. "As long as you make Charlie promise not to tell anyone."

Bill pulled her into a hug. "It'll be ok Hermione. You'll see."

Hermione smiled at him, as they started back towards the castle. "Thanks Bill."

"You're welcome, Hermione. When's your next Hogsmead weekend?"

"Next week."

"What time should I pick you up?"

"Whenever it's good for you."

"10:30 then."

"Ok." Hermione paused. "This is so weird."

Bill laughed. "If you think it's weird, imagine what my girlfriend is going to say."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him in horror.

"What?" asked Bill innocently.

"We can't pull this charade if you have a girlfriend," she scolded, scandalized.

Bill laughed. "I was just joking."

"Grrr."

Ron and Harry sat across from Ginny, Bill, and Hermione, in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione noticed that Bill seemed to be getting a lot of glares. Her heart sunk. "I hope his doesn't mean what I think it does," she thought to herself. She shot a look at Ginny. Ginny had noticed too. She seemed to be deep in thought. Finally she seemed to come to a decision.

"Bill," she said sweetly. "I think this sister needs a turn too." She hauled him off the couch, as he grinned at her fondly. He looked back at Hermione with a grin. "These sisters!" he joked as he was led away.

As soon as he was gone, Ron turned his glare onto Hermione. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Hermione gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"What did Bill want to talk to you about?"

"Oh. I guess you'll have to ask Bill," Hermione answered calmly.

"Why won't you tell me?" asked Ron, looking more annoyed by the second.

"Because I don't know if Bill would want me to," answered Hermione shortly. "I'm going to the library to do my potions essay." And she escaped, Ron glaring daggers after her.


	4. Deep Talks

A/N: Sorry I didn't thank my reviewers until now, but I was in a rush to post the chapters I had written, because I know I don't like to start stories that only have one chapter up, so I'm going to take this opportunity now to thank everyone for their encouragement and compliments.

thedominator - Thank you, thank you. -bows-

Alexandra5 - I do proofread, but I guess I missed a couple of things. Thanks for telling me.

mm4ever2gether - Soon enough?

LadyLuck321 - Thank you.

Pauly-85 - Thanks. Here you go.

Ehlonna - I like him too.

invisible2u - I know. Isn't he great? -sighs-

stellar3 - I hope I can keep your admiration when you notice that I can't update quite as often as I did in the beginning. At least not all the time! Some weeks I have more time to write that others. Sorry if the plot seems a bit slow in the coming, but it will come!

Lady Emily - Thanks. There will be some F&H action soon. Sit tight!

dracos hottie27 puzzled look- Is that good or bad?

AimeeK - This fic will be primarily about Hermione and Fred, but I may do a Ginny Draco continuation in another fic.

superuki - Here you go. Did you forget it yet? You're from England. Cool. I'm American.

Jamie Girl - When I was a teenager, (Yes that means, I am no longer one.) I had a couple of 'adopted brothers' myself!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Characters and names belong to J K Rowling.

AND NOW, (drumroll) PRESENTING (drumroll) WITHOUT FURTHER ADO (trumpets)

**Chapter 4 **

**Deep Talks**

Bill flopped down onto the lumpy blanket.

"Oomph," grunted the lump.

Bill bounced up and down a few more times while whistling Dragon Love cheerfully. Charlie swore violently from under his blanket. Bill laughed.

"C'mon Charlie. Get up. I want to talk to you before I go on duty. That leaves me..." Bill paused as he checked his watch, "One hour."

"Leave me alone," muttered Charlie groggily. "I hardly slept a wink last night."

"Bad night?" asked Bill sympathetically. Charlie finally opened his eyes halfway.

"Best I ever had," he answered with a smirk.

Bill chuckled. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"None of your business."

"Oooooh! This is sounding more interesting by the second."

"Bill, get your own bloody life."

"I have one. I'm going on a date next Sunday," said Bill smugly, trying not to laugh.

"With who?"

Bill paused for effect. "Hermione Granger."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" yelled Charlie, leaping out of bed to face him.

"No, But I finally got you out of bed," laughed Bill.

Charlie blinked. "You were joking?" he asked warily.

"No. But there's a lot more to the story, which is what I wanted to talk to you about. You get dressed. I'll talk. I'm on duty for the Order in an hour, and we have to pay a visit to the Wheezes," (The Wheezes was the Weasleys' nickname for the twins' store.)

Charlie gave a weary sigh and started climbing into his clothes. Bill quickly filled him in on their mission. Charlie shook his head, as they headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Ginny's going to be furious when she finds out you tricked her."

"Speaking of Ginny, Ginny and I spent a long day together yesterday. Our baby sister is becoming way too manipulative for me. She dragged me out for a long talk, complained about missing lunch, and when I snuck her out to Hogsmeade for a bite, she dragged me around until nearly midnight."

"Midnight! Where on earth did you take her?" Charlie asked, aghast.

"Don't ask," muttered Bill, fixing himself a coffee.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"We seem to be getting repetitive. No. She threatened me," answered Bill mildly.

Charlie looked at him doubtfully. "Really."

"If you'd have been there, you'd have done the same," Bill assured him. "I promise."

"What did she threaten you with?"

"We're getting off the topic."

"We had a topic?"

Bill laughed. "Ginny's main topic of concern was Ron."

"What's wrong with Ron?"

"He's celibate."

Charlie nearly choked on his toast.

Bill pounded him on the back cheerfully. "Something wrong Charlie boy?"

Charlie glared at him. "Don't give me that innocent act. You're did that on purpose. Ron's _allowed_ to be _celibate_. He's only sixteen."

Bill rolled his eyes. "You'll have to explain that to _Ginny_, Charles. She wants me to take him to a strip club or something."

"A strip club," said Charlie faintly. My baby _sister_ wants her _brother_ to go to a _strip club._" You'd better start from the beginning.

Bill grinned. "Well, Ginny's concerned about Ron's dating life, or lack thereof. To start him on the quote 'path to a healthy social life' end quote, she wanted me to take him to a brothel."

Charlie spit his coffee out, spraying Bill in the face. Bill laughed and waved his wand, muttering a cleaning spell on himself.

"When I flat out refused," he continued his eyes twinkling "and she couldn't talk me into it, she said she'd settle for a strip club."

Charlie was looking more and more dismayed by the minute. "I am going to have to go down to Hogwarts myself, and have a little chat with my baby sister."

Bill grinned. "Good. We'll go together next Sunday. And while you're at it, you can do the honors of taking Ron out to wherever Ginny makes you go. I have a date with Hermione."

Charlie shook his head. "I'm not you. I don't give in to Ginny's every whim. Besides, I can't go any place too kinky. My girlfriend wouldn't appreciate it."

"Who's your girlfriend?" Bill asked

"None of your business."

"Can't blame me for trying."

Charlie snorted, pushed his chair away from the table, and stood up. "I can too. Now why are we going to the Wheezes again?"

"To tell them we want to come by tonight to talk. You know George. If we don't make an appointment, he'll be out with Lee or some chick."

Charlie glanced at his watch. "We'd better hurry. You only have ten minutes left."

George sighed softly to himself as he stacked more 'See-Behind-Your-Back Eyes' onto the shelf. He really missed having Fred's company. Not that Fred wasn't around. He just wasn't himself at all recently. He spent almost every waking minute in the back room of the store, developing new products. He almost never went out with Lee and George anymore. He kept on saying he just wanted to build up the business, but George knew his twin better than that. They were both ambitious when it came to developing new products, but they'd never felt the need to curb their social activities for it. After all, what was the point of making money, if you spent zero time enjoying it. But Fred wouldn't say what was on his mind. And it was getting worse and worse. If something didn't give soon, George knew he would have to take more drastic measures.

As he mulled over the possible solutions, the bell above the door of the shop tinkled, and Bill and Charlie walked in. He gave them a slightly distracted smile.

"Hi. What brings you here?" he asked in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

They both looked at him suspiciously.

"George?" asked Charlie, uncertainly.

"Is that you?" asked Bill walking around him and looking him over, as if to make sure it was really him.

George rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked shortly.

Bill looked at him for a minute, deep in thought. He seemed to be weighing something in his mind. He looked up at Charlie, and they exchanged knowing looks. George looked annoyed.

"Are you going to say something?" he snapped impatiently.

"Yes." answered Bill. "Where's Fred?"

George made a sour face. "He's in the back." he answered abruptly, turning to open a new case of Extendible Ears. He felt an arm on his shoulder, and looked up to find Bill looking at him sympathetically.

"Don't worry about Fred. I'm working on it." he said quietly.

George's mouth opened in astonishment. He gaped at Bill for a moment, the wheels in his head turning.

"You know what's wrong with him," he finally said in an accusatory tone.

Bill sighed. He had promised Hermione not to tell anyone but Charlie.

"I think so," he admitted.

"Tell me.

"I can't," said Bill softly. "I promised not to."

"He _told_ you?" asked George, the hurt evident in his tone.

"No," answered Bill firmly.

"Then who...?"

Bill shook his head. There was a strained silence for a minute.

"I need to be at the order in a few minutes," said Bill apologetically with a sigh. "Charlie and I just wanted to make sure you'd be around this evening for a brotherly pow-wow. Tell Fred. We'll meet here if you don't mind. 6:00. Ok?"

George looked at him, clearly still disgruntled.

"Fine." he grumbled.

Bill left.

Charlie walked over to the box of Extendible Ears, and began to place them on the shelf.

"You know Bill, George" he said. "He wouldn't break anyone's confidence. That's why people talk to him."

George frowned. "Fred is my twin. I spend all day with him. It's very frustrating to know that there might be something I could do to cheer him up, but no one will tell me what's wrong."

Charlie grinned. "Me thinks you are under-estimating your eldest brother, dear George. You know damn well that if he thinks you could be of any help, he'll find a way for you to do it without your ever knowing."

"Fine," sighed George. "I give him one week, and then I take matters into my own hands."

"I'm sure you will," said Charlie with a smile. He emptied the last of the box onto the shelf, clapped George on the back, and apparated.

Fred studied the contents of his cauldron carefully, waiting for the potion to reach the right color. As soon as it looked perfect, he added the dragon blood, and stirred. His concentration was disturbed by the sound of the door opening. He looked up to find George looking at him thoughtfully from the doorway.

"What?" Fred asked defensively. He was getting a little tired of warding off questions. His own stupid mistakes were his own stupid fault, and he didn't want to get anyone else involved.

He knew he should've told Hermione he was planning on leaving Hogwarts, but he had been hoping to persuade George to postpone it a few weeks. When he'd approached George, his twin had pointed out that they had already put down a lot of money for the store rental, and couldn't afford to postpone the opening. They'd needed to start making money fast enough to be able to continue paying the rent.

So he'd left without getting a chance to talk to her, and he was sure she was furious with him. If she thought of him at all anymore. He hadn't even seen her over the summer holidays. He'd made excuses to himself that he was too busy with his new business to see her, but really he'd been afraid that she was mad. He couldn't stand the thought of her being mad at him. He liked her too much. So he avoided her. And now he regretted that too.

"A galleon for your thoughts." said George from the doorway, his eyes gazing at Fred piercingly.

Fred blinked, coming out of his oft repeated reverie, and shook his head with a forced grin.

"A _galleon_?"

George shrugged. "I'd pay a lot more than that to know what was going through your mind just now," he answered softly. He was smiling, but his eyes held a note of concern.

Fred turned back to his potion, stirring distractedly.

"Look, George," he answered finally. "I appreciate your concern, but I think this is something I just have to work out for myself."

George frowned. "You've had almost a year to work on it, Fred. Don't you think you could do with a little help? You know I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to."

Fred sighed. "If I can't work this out on my own," he answered quietly, "then I don't deserve her." This was the closest he'd ever come to telling George about his problem. He hoped George would understand and give him some space. He looked up.

George's face held a look of surprise, and Fred could almost see the wheels turning.

"Who...?" He trailed off as he saw the stubborn look appear on Fred's face. "Ok, ok," he sighed. "I won't ask. But I will give you some unsolicited advice. If a girl is causing you to think this much, you'd better save us both, and go talk to her quickly."

Fred looked at him with confusion.

"Save us?"

"Sure," answered his twin with a mischievous smile. "If you talk to her, chances are you'll end up snogging her. It's hard to think when you're snogging, so it will give your poor tired brain a chance to rest, and when you're done you'll be able to think much clearer. And then you'll realize you've been a huge prat these past few months, and you'll come back begging for my forgiveness. You'll have it of course, and then I'll finally have my twin back."

George turned to go, as Fred looked after him in amused disbelief. He paused. "By the way, Bill and Charlie are coming by tonight at 6:00 for a chat. No idea what about." With that, he left to go serve a customer.

The four Weasleys sat around the coffee table in the back room of 'The Wheezes'. Bill looked around checking the place out. It was essential for his plan, to know the layout of the twins' store. There was a daybed in the corner, which was currently being sat upon by Charlie and George. Bill and Fred were sitting across from them in soft armchairs. The fireplace was just past Fred's chair, with a sign hung over it that said 'Trick Quarters'. On the other side of the fireplace were a number of cauldrons, some of them simmering softly. Potion ingredients were lined up behind them, on a long table that stood against the wall. Across from the potion station, was all sorts of odd bits of stuff, that were works in progress.

Fred and George watched Bill's eyes traveling around the room. Charlie had been there before, but Bill hadn't.

"So," Fred broke the silence. "What do you think of our little setup?"

Bill grinned as though struck by some funny thought, but all he said was, "It's perfect." His gaze lingered on the fireplace. "That your floo address?" He nodded toward the sign.

George grinned. "Yeah. But only for the back room."

Bill smiled. "Ok." he said looking around at everyone.

His brothers all looked at him expectantly.

"We are here to discuss the apparent problem of our dear youngest brother having no social life." Fred and George gazed at him in disbelief.

"You called a meeting to discuss Ron's social life?" George asked incredulously.

Bill gave him a pointed look. "Yes, well I only have a week" he paused for a second to let his hidden message sink in before continuing his sentence casually, "to get back to Ginny with an answer before the next Hogsmeade weekend."

George looked at Charlie questioningly. Charlie nodded slightly. "So," thought George with satisfaction. "Charlie told Bill about his deadline. Good. But what on earth does this have to do with Ron?"

He tuned in quickly to what Bill was saying, hoping to figure out who the girl was. After all, Bill didn't know that George knew it was a girl problem, so he might let some hint slip.

"But Ginny wants me to get his social life jumpstarted _somehow_, so I'm looking for other ideas."

"_Other_ ideas?" questioned George.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Where were you? And you say _I_ think too much. Other than taking him to a whore house, or a strip club."

George looked at them goggled eyed.

"_There_ you are," said Charlie with a laugh. "I was wondering why we didn't get a reaction out of you before."

"Why would you-"

Ginny wants me to," interrupted Bill.

"_Ginny?"_

"Honestly. I feel like I'm the only one who even knows the girl. Why do you all sound so shocked? Don't you even know your own sister?"

"Maybe because you're the only one who tolerates nonsense like that from her," said Charlie in disgust.

"Well, maybe that's why I'm the only one she talks to," Bill shot back. "Would you prefer not to know what she's thinking?"

"YES!" answered three voices fervently.

Bill chuckled and steered the conversation back to the problem at hand.

"So. Any ideas?"

"Lock him in a broom closet with someone," suggested Fred

"Find a girl who likes him and give her a love potion for him," offered George.

"How about an 'untamable desire' potion?" said Fred.

"That's an idea," said George thoughtfully. "They're really bad."

"How would you know?" asked Charlie raising his eyebrows with interest.

"Lee put one in my butterbeer once while we were in this really hot bar," admitted George with a rueful grin

A roar of laughter greeted that statement.

"And it doesn't let up until you get laid, you know," he added. "No matter what you do."

"How long did it last?" gasped Bill, clutching his sides.

"Well first I ran home and had a cold shower. It didn't do anything at all. Then I tried getting rid of it myself. Didn't help. So I put on my best clubbing clothes and went back to the bar."

Fred was rolling around on the floor gasping for breath, Charlie had tears running down his face, and Bill was practically hyperventilating.

I had it taken care of in an hour," finished George smugly.

Everyone calmed down slowly, but the smiles remained lurking on everyone's faces. George didn't care. This was the first time he'd seen Fred laugh like that in months.

"Maybe Ron's gay," mused Fred thoughtfully.

Charlie snorted. "Not bloody likely. Remember how he was at the Quiddich World Cup when the Veelas came out? Just talk to the boy, and ask him what's going on."

"Get him drunk first, then ask him what's going on," suggested Fred.

Charlie looked relieved. "Now that's a good idea. I'll get him drunk. That should pacify Ginny's wild streak, without my having to annoy my girlfriend."

"_You're _taking him?" asked Fred and George in surprise.

"You have a girlfriend?" asked Bill innocently.

Charlie ignored him and sighed. "Yeah. I was elected. Bill's got a hot date."

George looked interested. "Oh yeah? With who?"

"Hermione Granger," answered Bill casually, watching Fred carefully out of the corner of his eye.

"Who?" asked George in shock as Fred turned pale.

"You heard me."

George gaped at him in disbelief. A sudden movement across from him brought him back to his sensed.

Fred was looking positively green. He stood abruptly.

"Excuse me for a minute," he said. He strode quickly across the room to the loo, and closed the door behind him.

George stared at the closed door for a moment, and then turned to Bill. "It's Hemione," he said flatly. "Why did you do that to him?" His eyes were flashing furiously.

He stood up and walked toward the closed door, but Bill stopped him.

"Wait George." George paused and turned to glare at him.

"What?"

"You can tell Fred that I just explained that the date was a joke on Ginny. Hermione wanted to make her think that she was involved with someone, so that Ginny wouldn't harass her to date Ron."

Relief flooded George's face. He took a deep breath. "Sorry Bill. I should've known you wouldn't..." he trailed off and looked up apologetically.

"It's ok," Bill smiled. "And now that I know he likes her, it's time to plan an end to their misery. I'll owl you with details later."

George grinned. "I get to be in on the plan?"

Bill shrugged. "As long as you know about it, and I didn't tell you, I don't see why not."

George smiled and went off to talk to Fred. He opened the bathroom door. Fred was sitting on floor, his arms wrapped tight around knees drawn up to his chest, his face leaning on his knees. He didn't look up when George came in. George closed the door behind him and leaned on it.

"Fred."

Fred didn't look up.

"It's not a real date."

Fred slowly raised his face. His eyes were red, and his face was wet. He looked awful.

"What do you mean?" he whispered.

"Bill said it was just a ploy to get Ginny to leave Hermione alone."

Fred let out a long shuddering breath. George sat down on the floor.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I miss her," whispered Fred in a pained voice.

"Why don't you go see her then?" asked George curiously.

Fred shook his head sadly. "I messed up," he said miserably.

George waited patiently.

"I didn't know she liked me until the night before we left," Fred explained tonelessly. "I kissed her, and then I left the next day without even telling her how I felt." He paused for a moment. "I needed more _time_," he added miserably. "She probably thinks I was just ..." He didn't finish his sentence.

George's stomach lurched with guilt as he suddenly recalled the conversation they'd had that day.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

"I didn't think it was fair to make you wait, just because I wanted to talk to someone. I figured I could owl her. But after we left I was afraid she'd be mad, or that maybe I'd misread her..."

George sighed. Where was Bill when you needed him. He didn't know what to say, and Bill always did. "It'll be ok," he said softly, hoping in his heart that it was true.

Fred looked at him gratefully. "Thanks for listening. And for putting up with my rotten moods."

George punched him lightly on the shoulder, and smiled.

"That's what I'm here for."


	5. Together at Last

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. J. K. Rowling rocks.

Thank you everyone for reviewing.

mm4ever2gether - I couldn't stand it if it wouldn't so it must.

dracos hottie27 - Why thank you! -takes a bow-

superuki - It's not ages. See? About England, I actually spent a year in England, in a really strict all girls boarding school. It was a very boring year, except for when I had a night out with a friend in London. That was cool. The rest of the year was spent sneaking out of class to go see movies, (We weren't allowed to go to the movie theater.)and talking to guys from America on the phone. But I'm sure England is very cool when you're not locked up in jail, I mean school.

Pauly-85 - Chocolate rocks. So does sugar. Enjoy.

JamieGirl - I love the way you put a line you like into the review. The funny parts are going to be Fred and Hermione trying to see each other during school. I figured Bill is too practical for anything too crazy, when it could be relatively simple!

AimeeK - I love big families that are really close. They're so cool.

thatsmydog - appreciated. Thanks.

invisible2u - This should wipe the tears off your face.

dancing in rain - Aren't they great? Thanks.

Lianis - I love having a nutty Ginny. It suits her.

Lost.Somewhere.Out.There. - Thank you. I'll try.

padfootedmoony - Thanks.

Ehlonna - Thanks. I hope nobody is too disappointed in this plan. I'll try to have more original stuff for the Fred and Hermione trying to sneak around bit.

Thamker - Thanks. Quick enough?

SilverGlitterSprite - Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

**Together at Last**

"I am _not_ wearing that," said Hermione firmly, as she rummaged through her closet. "So don't even think about it.

Ginny was holding up a black pleated mini skirt with a gold scoop neck jumper.

"I'm wearing robes," said Hermione. We're going to Hogsmeade. There's no need to wear muggle clothing there."

"Hermione, tons of students wear muggle clothing to Hogsmeade. Face it. Wizarding robes are just not as flattering."

Wizarding robes will be just fine," answered Hermione stubbornly.

Ginny looked at her exasperatedly. "You need to look good on this date. Don't you understand?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure I'll look just fine in my robes," answered Hermione calmly.

Do you need everything spelled out for you?" demanded Ginny.

Hermione gave her a confused look.

"What are you going on about Ginny?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Bill is twenty-five years old. Just because he agreed to go on a date with you, it doesn't mean he has any intention of having anything to do with you afterwards. Bill's a sweetheart. He doesn't know how to say no. Trust me." Ginny gave a wicked grin.

"And you take full advantage of that," remarked Hermione disapprovingly.

Ginny smiled and shrugged. "Just call me evil. Anyway, the point is, he might have only said yes, to let you down easy while you guys are out today. So if you really like him, you'll have to," Ginny paused and looked at Hermione out of the corner of her eye. "well, seduce him," she finished with a shrug.

Hermione gaped at her. "I'm not- Are you- If you think-" Hermione stammered.

Ginny shook her head at her, and studied her carefully for a minute. "Do you really like him?" she asked abruptly. Hermione's eyes widened and she jerked her head up to look at Ginny, plastering a hurt look on her face.

"Of course I do," she answered defensively.

Ginny looked at her uncertainly for a minute. "If you say so," she answered doubtfully.

Hermione focused quickly on putting on a pained expression. She looked at Ginny.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked quietly.

Ginny hesitated, and then shrugged. "It's just that you never want to talk about it, and you don't seem very excited about this date, and you don't even want to try and look good."

Hermione sighed in resignation. "I do want to look good. I'm just nervous," she said in a confessional tone.

Ginny squeezed her arm. "Don't be. Bill's a sweetheart. You'll have a great time today, no matter what happens. I'm sure of it."

Hermione didn't answer. She really didn't know what to say, so she figured she'd better just keep her mouth shut. That's why she hadn't been talking to Ginny much. She was afraid she'd give herself away.

Ginny took her silence for more nerves.

"I'll help you. When I'm done with you, there's no way he'll not ask you out again."

Hermione grinned at her weakly. "Ok," she said in a small voice.

Three hours later, Hermione studied her reflection in the mirror nervously, as Ginny admired her handiwork. Hermione wasn't acting this time. She was really nervous that Bill would think she was up to something. Her hair was sleek and shiny, pulled away from her face, with loose tendrils curling down her cheeks. Ginny had given her a full makeover, and the results were quite sophisticated looking. Her outfit was very flattering, and slightly provocative. "Then again," she thought to herself dryly, "I'm sure Bill knows his sister. He'll probably understand."

Ginny beamed at her. "You look stunning, sophisticated, and sexy. Now let's go." Ginny grabbed her camera, and pulled Hermione out of the room.

"C'mon Ron," called Ginny as they entered the common room. Hermione looked at her questioningly. "Ron and I are going out with Charlie," said Ginny with a grin. Hermione knew that look. Ginny was up to something. She could tell.

"What?" she began. Ginny squeezed her arm warningly as Ron walked over to them, his mouth wide open. "Tell you later," she muttered.

Ron stared at Hermione. "Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm going out with Bill," she answered nonchalantly.

Ron's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. Hermione shrugged and rolled her eyes. Why did Ron always have to be such a prat? She walked quickly out of the common room, Ginny and Ron following her soundlessly.

"Right then," Hermione thought to herself grimly. "Might as well put on a good show."

She headed for the entrance hall. She paused on the way down the stairs, her eyes landing on Bill, who was leaning casually against a wall talking to Charlie. She straightened up, and slowed her descent.

"Hi Bill," she said in a soft voice.

Bill and Charlie both looked up, and started. Charlie whistled in surprise. Bill turned and glared at him.

He met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs, and gallantly brought her hand to his lips. "You look stunning, sis," he said with a wink. Ron snorted.

"If she's your sister, then there's some major incest that'll be going on today," he muttered sourly. Hermione froze. Bill looked furious. He grabbed Ron by the front of his shirt, and hauled him close.

"You may be my brother," he growled in a menacing tone, "but if you ever talk about Hermione that way again, you won't know what hit you." He dragged Ron a bit further away from Hermione, and continued in a very low voice, "You had better work out all of your issues _today_, and apologize to Hermione when she gets back tonight." He paused. "_If_ she gets back tonight," he amended, thoughtfully. Ron's eyes flashed. Bill continued anyway. "That's no way to talk about your best friend, no matter what you're feeling," he said firmly. "So get a grip."

Bill released Ron and strode back across the room where Charlie had captured Ginny and Hermione's attention, and was entertaining them with some dragon tale. He slid his arm around Hermione, and she looked up and smiled at him gratefully. He grinned back, and winked at her.

"Shall we?" he nodded towards the door.

"Just a minute," squealed Ginny. "You're not going anywhere yet." She whipped out her camera, and held it to her face. "Smile."

Bill laughed and pulled Hermione close. They smiled for the camera, and ducked out the doors. As the doors closed slowly behind them they heard Ginny wail, "Oh - my - gosh! I totally forgot to do my transfiguration essay. I'm really sorry Charlie..."

Bill grinned and shook his head. Hermione looked at him with interest. "What's she up to anyway?"

"Nothing much. She just wants Charlie to have a talk with Ron about women." Hermione shook her head. Since when are you Weasleys so involved in each other's business!"

"Ever since little Ginny grew up to be the interfering busybody she is," he answered in a fond voice.

They walked along in silence for a moment, as Bill studied Hermione walking beside him. She was making an effort to avoid eye contact. It was plain she felt uncomfortable about something, and Bill was willing to bet it was the way Ginny (it _had_ to be Ginny) had done her up. Pretty scary what his sister was capable of.

As they walked on in silence, Bill couldn't resist teasing a bit. He slid his arm off Hermione's shoulder, and let his fingers trail downward, stopping to rest on the small of her back. He felt Hermione tense up beside him.

"Y'know Hermione," said Bill in a slightly deeper voice than usual, "I hear the Three Broomsticks has these really nice rooms upstairs..." he let his voice trail off suggestively.

Hermione stopped walking. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and exhaled slowly, while counting to 5 in her head. She opened her eyes and looked up at Bill warily.

He had his hand over his mouth, and his shoulders were shaking with laughter. When he saw her looking, he gave a loud whoop, and started laughing even harder. Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"It's not funny. You know very well that it was Ginny who dressed me up. Don't make me feel like a fool."

Bill stopped laughing and gazed at her in astonishment. His hand came up to brush her cheek.

"A fool? You look beautiful Hermione. If Fred didn't have first dibs, then I wouldn't be joking at all." He slid his arm back around her shoulders, and continued walking. "Besides, I'm kind of glad Ginny made you look like you're older than seventeen. Looks better for both of us." He frowned. "Come to think of it, what else did Ginny tell you to do? She must've had some strategy."

Hermione snorted. "Like I'd even think of telling you. You have more than enough material to torture me with, thank you."

Bill's eyes twinkled merrily. "I also have more than enough leverage to hear what I want to hear eventually."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, where are we going?"

"Hogsmeade. Obviously."

"Right," Bill agreed. "And who else is in Hogsmeade today?"

"Half of Hogwarts, I suppose," answered Hermione. "Your point?"

Bill grinned. "Well, we are on a date..." he trailed off

Hermione shook her head. "You wouldn't try anything."

"Wanna bet?" laughed Bill.

Hermione frowned. "What are you planning?" she demanded suspiciously.

Bill sighed. "No trust for your best brother," he lamented in a mock hurt tone.

Hermione laughed. "Trust has to be earned."

Bill shrugged and sighed again. "Tough life."

They entered Hogsmeade, and Bill guided Hermione straight towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Bit early in the day for a drink, wouldn't you say?" asked Hermione doubtfully.

Bill looked at her seriously. "It's never too early to drink, Hermione."

Hermione giggled.

Bill steered her inside, and pulled out a chair for her. "I'll just be a minute. Butterbeer?"

Hermione nodded her assent, as she looked around. Harry and Neville were sitting across the room. Harry looked up and caught her eye. He looked at her in astonishment, his eyes traveling from her to Bill, and back to her. He looked her up and down, and then stood up decisively and strode across the room. Bill noticed him coming, and smiled at her.

"Right. I'll go get those drinks now." He grabbed her hand, pulled it to his mouth, and kissed it gently. He turned and walked quickly to the bar, Hermione glaring at his back.

"Hermione. What the hell is going on?" asked Harry without preamble.

She turned to him and smiled weakly. "I'm on a date with Bill?"

"I can see that." His eyes roamed over her, pausing at a few discretionary places. He looked concerned. "What are you playing at?" he demanded. He lowered his voice, as some people nearby turned to stare at them curiously. "You look like you want him to drag you to the nearest hotel room. He's not some teenage kid Hermione. He's a very experienced **man**, and from what I hear, he's quite a playboy." Hermione glared at him. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look," he said softly. "I don't want to interfere with something that's your business, but I hope you know what you're doing." Harry looked at her with eyes full of concern. Hermione's insides squirmed uncomfortably. Bill chose that moment to return with the drinks.

"Hi Harry," he said casually, as he put the drinks down on the table. He stretched his arm out to Harry, and Harry hesitated before reluctantly taking it to shake. Bill pretended not to notice his discomfort, and went to stand behind Hermione's stool, slipping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. Harry winced. Hermione couldn't do it to him anymore.

She gently removed Bill's arms from around her, and pulled away. "We're just pretending Harry," she reassured him.

Bill groaned. "Why, oh why, do you have to ruin all the fun?" he complained.

Harry looked bewildered. "Huh?"

Hermione sighed. Bill wisely kept his mouth shut, and sat down. "Just so Ginny would get off my case about dating Ron," she explained.

Harry laughed in relief. Bill frowned.

"Hey! Am I so bad?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "If you found out that Ginny was going to date someone like you, you'd murder him the night before the date."

Bill tried to look indignant, but failed. He chuckled. "Maybe so," he admitted grudgingly. "But give me a little credit. I mean, Hermione's seventeen, and my kid brother's best friend to boot."

"Yeah, but she looks really hot today..." Harry trailed off as he noticed the look on Hermione's face. "Right, I'll be going now. Neville's waiting." He backed hastily away from the table, and bolted across the room.

Bill looked cautiously at Hermione. She turned to him evilly. "So," she said, her voice dripping with honey. "I hear you get around quite a bit. I wonder, does your Mum know about that?" The startled look on his face said it all. "Don't worry. I won't say anything if you don't pester me for information anymore," she said smugly.

Bill held up his hands in defeat. "Ok, ok, you got me," he groaned.

They sat together in a comfortable silence sipping their drinks. Bill looked across at her and grinned.

"You know, Hermione," he said lightly, "I know this really cool place I could take you, if you aren't chicken."

She looked at him quizzically.

"It's not in Hogsmeade."

"But we're not allowed to leave Hogsmeade," she protested. "I could get in big trouble."

"Only if they catch you. Besides, nothing much would happen to you even if you _were_ caught. You're too good of a student."

Hermione looked undecided. "What kind of a place is it?"

"Uh uh. I'm not telling. It's a surprise."

"You prepared a surprise for me?"

"Only if you're interested," answered Bill casually. "If not, we can just skip it."

He held his breath while Hermione considered.

"Sounds intriguing," she finally said. "I'll never know what it is if I don't go now. Right?"

"Right." he agreed.

She stood up decisively. "Ok then. Lead the way."

Bill checked his watch. 12:00. Right on time. "Ok. Come on."

George glanced at his watch, and looked at the large line by the register. Fred was adding everyone up as fast as he could, laughing and joking as he packed bags. He strode behind the counter, and started helping.

"Fred, better go make some more pimple potion. We're almost out."

Fred looked surprised. "But you said yesterday that we had too much."

"I know, sorry," George apologized sheepishly. "I misread the label. It was dimple potion we had a lot of."

Fred shook his head in exasperation. Sunday was not a good day to be running out of things. It was their busiest day of the week. He strode toward the back room quickly.

George grinned as he watched him go.

Fred pulled open the door, and almost walked into Bill. "What are you doing here," he asked in surprise.

Bill shrugged. "I came by to help," he said with a grin. He stepped past his confused brother, shut the door firmly behind him, and drew his wand.

Fred heard a loud noise. He whirled around as a number of magical locks and bolts slid into place. Then he heard a whoosh. He whirled around again, as someone stepped out of the fireplace.

There was a long shocked silence.

"I'm going to kill him," said Hermione flatly.

Something flickered behind Fred's eyes but he kept his face blank of emotion.

"Bill?"

"Bill," agreed Hermione.

"Because?"

"Because he tricked me into coming here."

"You don't want to be here then?" Fred tried for casual, but couldn't keep the intensity out of his voice.

Hermione studied him for a moment. "That depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On whether or not you want me to be here."

Fred reached her in two strides, and grabbed her into a tight hug. She hugged him back just as tightly, her heart exploding with relief. They stood there not moving, just holding each other for a long while. Fred finally drew his head back to look at her. "Let's sit down," he said. "I want to talk to you." Hermione buried her head deeper into the crook of his neck and hugged him even harder. He laughed.

"Missed me then?" he asked innocently.

"mmffd mmmf dmnnn," came the muffled answer.

"I'd like to see you naked in the shower too," Fred answered agreeably, "but first you'll have to disengage your head from my neck."

Hermione drew back at that, and tried to glare at him, but failed miserably. She burst into giggles instead.

"That is _not_ what I said," she said severely, with a huge grin on her face.

"No? Well too bad," he said in a regretful tone. "But it was worth a guess."

"I _said_," she said firmly, "never do that to me again."

They gazed at each other for a minute. Fred carefully disentangled himself from her arms, and led her to the daybed.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk," he apologized finally. "I was beside myself, about that night." He paused to gather his thoughts, as Hermione froze beside him. "I didn't want to leave yet. I wanted to postpone the whole thing so that we could talk, but we'd already paid the rent, and we couldn't afford not to open right away."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I don't blame you for leaving, but why didn't you write?"

Fred looked at her. "You didn't write either," he answered quietly. "I thought you were mad at me. I _expected_ you to be mad at me."

Hermione looked down. "Why did you avoid me all summer?" she asked her voice dropping to a whispered.

Fred didn't answer. He lifted her chin up and looked at her moist eyes. "I was being a fool." he said firmly. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and nodded. "Hey," he scowled. "You're not supposed to agree with me." She giggled.

Fred smiled. He missed making her laugh.

"What I really want to talk to you about was the night before I left."

Hermione gulped. "What about it?"

"You kissed me," said Fred with a grin.

She smirked. "Nuh uh. _You_ kissed _me_."

Frank looked amused. "Why do you keep avoiding the subject?-" he asked.

"Maybe because you're supposed to figure it out on your own."

They were both quiet as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Well then," Fred broke the silence. "I think we should start that night all over." He stood up and pulled a pillow off the back of the daybed. He laid it carefully at one end at the end of the daybed. He waved his wand and a bottle of potion flew off the potion table and into his hand, and a jug of pumpkin juice jumped out of the cooler. He poured a drop of potion into the juice and handed it to Hermione. "Drink up," he ordered with twinkling eyes. She took the drink and put it to her lips.

"What - aren't you even going to ask what it is," he asked in surprise.

"I trust you," she said simply. She drained the cup. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, and she smiled, and lay her head down on the pillow. Within seconds she was fast asleep.

Fred looked at the door to the shop curiously. He got up and gave it a tug. It was fastened tight. "Alohomora," he muttered. Nothing happened. Just to be safe he shot a few more locking spells at it, and a silencing charm. He waved his wand again and the lights went out. He walked over to where Hermione was just starting to stir. He laid down on top of her and waited.

Hermione felt his weight settle on her. She blinked and opened her eyes. "Fred," she murmured.

Fred smiled at her softly and lowered his mouth slowly to hers. She closed her eyes. His lips met hers softly at first, but then they were swept away in a fiery passion as they clung fiercely to each other, trying to erase a year's worth of waiting, hoping, and longing. When they finally broke apart long minutes later, they were both trembling. Fred pulled away to let his head clear, before he got too carried away. As their breathing slowed slightly, Hermione smiled, remembering something.

"Are you planning on staying on top of me all night?" she asked impishly, quoting herself.

Fred smiled ruefully. "If I recall correctly, my answer to that one didn't go over too well."

"Quite the contrary," she disagreed with a grin. "I had to make sure not to open my mouth and shock you with the answer."

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Ok then," he said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Shock me." He paused and put on the same teasing face he'd used that night. "That depends on what you have in mind." he quoted from his memory. "I never mind a random snog, but I don't know if it's worth sleeping on the couch for. Now if you have something more ...stimulating in mind..."

Hermione didn't answer right away. She just pulled him back down, and slipped her hands underneath his jumper, and tugged it up silently, pulling it over his head, as he looked at her in wonder.

"Do you think we ought to see what's going on in there," asked George doubtfully looking at his watch. It was 9:00 pm and WWW had just closed for the night.

Bill looked aghast. "Are you crazy? How would you like it if someone walked in on _you_?"

"We don't know that they're doing anything in there," he protested. "Maybe they just don't realize that the locking spell wore off already.

Bill snorted.

George shrugged. "Hermione's going to get into trouble if she doesn't get back to Hogwarts soon."

Bill looked very amused. "And you care because you're such a sympathetic soul," he said sarcastically. "Admit it. You just want to know exactly what's going on in there."

George gave a wide grin. "Yeah," he agreed.

He walked over to the door and tried the knob. It wouldn't turn. He tapped it with his wand. "Alohomora." The door glowed blue, but it didn't open. George looked stunned.

"Well, I guess that answers your question," Bill laughed.

Fred and Hermione looked up as the door glowed blue. Hermione looked amused. "You charmed the door."

Fred laughed. "Of course I did. I know my twin. He can be a bit snoopy at times."

Hermione laughed and snuggled closer to Fred. He held her tight against him and breathed in her scent. He buried his face in her hair. "umfff dwmff mmff," he mumbled.

"Hmm?" she inquired. "_Now_ you want to see about that shower?"

He laughed as he pulled his mouth away from her hair. "I said I don't want you to leave," he grumbled.

"Who says I'm leaving?" she asked contentedly.

"Someone may report you missing," he said with a regretful sigh. "And I don't want you to be banned from any other Hogsmeade weekends."

She smiled ruefully. She knew he was right. "What time is it?" she asked reluctantly.

Fred glanced at his watch. "Holy smoke," he gasped. "It's after 9:00."

Hermione looked startled. She jumped off the bed and started pulling on her clothes. "Time flies when you're having fun," she said with a laugh of amazement. "We'll have to have that shower next time."

"I'll remember that," said Fred with a smile.

He stood up and pulled on his clothes too. He headed to the door of the shop.

"Where are you going?" she asked him with a frown.

He smiled at her. "We don't keep any floo powder in here," he admitted apologetically.

Hermione moaned and covered her face with her hands. Fred laughed, and raised his wand.

"Wait," said Hermione frantically. She pointed her wand at the bed. The bed quickly cleaned itself, made itself up and the pillows all flew into place. She went into the bathroom, and checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was down now, but she quickly finger combed it into place and straightened her clothes. Luckily her make-up had been charmed to last the day, no matter what.

She emerged from the bathroom with a grin.

"Come here," she ordered. She ran her fingers through his hair, fixing his part and straightening his clothes. Fred looked amused. "Who do you think you're kidding?" he asked with a laugh.

She shrugged. "No one. It just makes me feel better," she smiled. She clasped his hand in hers. "Alright," she said with a smile. "I'm ready."

Fred smiled down at her, and undid the charms. The door swung open. The store looked deserted. He pulled Hermione through the door toward the store's main fireplace.

"It's about bloody time," said an amused voice behind them. They turned around and found Bill and George leaning against the back wall with their arms crossed, both looking highly pleased.

Fred grinned broadly, and stepped forward with his hand out. "Thanks Bill," he said. Bill ignored the hand and pulled Fred into a bear hug. "You take good care of that girl, or I'll take her for myself," he threatened with a grin. Fred grinned back, and turned to George.

George looked at him with his arms crossed as though waiting for something. Fred smiled sheepishly. George cupped a hand to his ear, and tapped his foot.

"You were right. I'm sorry for being a prat," said Fred with a smile tugging at his lips. "Forgive me?"

George looked at him as though considering. "Will you come out with me and Lee tomorrow night to check out that new club?" he demanded.

"As long as you promise not to push any girls at me," conceded Fred.

A wide smile broke out on George's face. "He's back," he crowed gleefully. He dashed forward and grabbed Hermione into a bear hug. "I love you Hermione," he declared happily. He whirled around and hugged Bill. "I love you Bill," he babbled joyfully. He grabbed Fred. "I forgive you Fred." He reached for Hermione again. "You're the best." He turned to Bill. Bill sidestepped him, and grabbed him by the shoulders from behind. "Calm down," he said in a soothing tone. "Everything will be ok." George struggled away, and grabbed Fred again.

When George finally calmed down, they all walked, laughing and talking, over to the fireplace, to accompany Hermione back to Hogsmeade.

Fred and Hermione climbed through the Gryffindor portrait hole. The common room was still pretty crowded. Ginny looked up as they walked in and gaped at them. Hermione grinned at her sheepishly. They walked over to her, and sat down next to her on the sofa. Harry came over his face alight with curiosity. Fred and Hermione just sat their holding hands and grinning.

"You going to tell us what's going on," asked Ginny, tapping her foot. Hermione gave her an apologetic look.

"I lied?" she tried.

Ginny stared at her in disbelief.

Fred chuckled. "Ginny, stop gaping, and offer your congratulations. Hermione and I are going out, and we're both thrilled. Aren't you going to be happy for us?"

Harry stuck out his hand and smiled. "Congratulations." Fred shook it. Harry moved over to Hermione and pulled her to her feet, and into a hug. "Much better choice," he said approvingly.

"Better than who?" Fred asked curiously.

"Better than Bill," said Harry grinning.

Fred laughed.

Ginny still didn't smile. Fred raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well," shrugged Ginny, crossly. "Why should I believe you?"

Fred turned solemnly to Hermione. "She doesn't believe us," he said seriously, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "What should we do?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her head felt light and her insides ignited as he tugged her down on top of him, his mouth ravishing hers. She moaned as his mouth moved on down to her neck, sucking on her skin, nibbling at her ear, and licking at her collarbone.

"Ahem."

They pulled apart reluctantly, and looked up to find Ginny smiling down at them. "Ok, ok, I believe you," she grinned. "So what did you do today?"

"Ummm..." Hermione's face reddened as Ginny laughed.

"Never mind. We'll have a girl chat later," said Ginny looking very amused.

Fred climbed to his feet, and looked at his watch. "You can have that girl chat now," he said with a sigh. "Because if I don't leave now, I never will." He gave Hermione one last kiss, and whispered, "I'll come visit soon." He walked to the portrait hole and turned to give Hermione a lingering look. Then he waved and left.

Ginny wasted no time in dragging Hermione off to a quiet corner.

"You slept with him," she whispered gleefully.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Don't give me that look. I can tell. So, is he good in bed?"

Hermione looked aghast. "Ginny. He's your _brother_."

Ginny giggled. "So. I don't want to sleep with him. I just want to know if you're enjoying him."

Hermione grinned. "OBC," she said.

They both laughed. They talked long into the night, Hermione explaining the whole story from beginning to end. At about 12:00 at night they were interrupted by a soft knock at the portrait hole.

"Charlie," said Ginny with a grin, letting him in.

Charlie levitated a very drunk and unconscious Ron into the room. He reeked of alcohol.

"Better do an odor lifting spell," advised Hermione with a grin.

Charlie glanced up at her, dropping Ron unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Good date?" he inquired curiously.

Hermione smiled. "Great," she answered cheerfully.

"You know we had that back room hooked up to a replay screen," he added casually.

Hermione's smile disappeared.

Charlie laughed. "Just kidding," he said in an amused tone. "So I guess you had a real nice time then." He levitated Ron back off the floor, and walked up the dormitory steps laughing, while Hermione glared furiously at his back.

"Weasleys," muttered Hermione to herself. Then she laughed too. She looked up at Ginny, and shook her head. "Now if your family could help me figure out a way to see Fred more often than the occasional Hogsmeade visit, I would be truly grateful."

Ginny smirked. "You mean if we could help you find a private bedroom," she corrected. "Fred can come see you in the common room anytime."

Hermione shrugged casually. "Yeah. Whatever," she answered with a wave of her hand.

Ginny smiled. "You forget who you're dating, Herm? Fred is a very creative individual. I seriously doubt you'll have trouble with that."


End file.
